Connected Souls
by CancerChikkie
Summary: Faith and Buffy were childhood friends, when Buffy was 7 and Faith was 6, Faith had to move, but they had made a promise. 10 years later they meet again. What will come of the childhood friends? Yuri, Faith/Buffy
1. Prologue: The Move

_**Connected Souls**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer they belong to Joss, M.E., and other people. No copyright infringement intended, just need to borrow some of the characters for my story to work :)._

_**Sexual Content: **__There will be graphic sexual situations between people of the same sex, so if you don't like, don't read. If you are in an area where this is illegal, WTH you doing reading this? _

_**Violence: **__There will be a bit violence, just not with vampire and crap. The violence will be minimal, if anything._

_**A/N: **__This is a Fuffy fic! ^_^ And this is my first fic I ever wrote, please forgive me if it is not up to your standards. Also, please send me your feedback, it would be very much appreciated, but no flames please, and if it is anything I think is hurtful, it shall be deleted! Also, in this story Faith is a hermaphrodite, so if you don't like that kinda stuff, then please go find another story. Anyways, enjoy! ^^_

**Prologue:**

_Two young girls, one 6 and one 7, sit next to each other on the swings in the park, the little blond-haired girl was crying silently, clutching to the arm of the younger brunette's, saying, "Why do you have to move? I don't want you to go! We promised we would always be together!" The brunette kept trying to calm her older friend down, hugging her._

_"I know Buffy, I don't want to leave you either, but I can't do anything. With papa gone, and Mom with a new job, we have too. But don't worry, one day, I'll come back and find you, and then we can be together forever!" said a young Faith, also not wanting to leave her friend, they've been together since they were born! And Faith really loves Buffy..._

_"Promise?" Buffy asked shyly._

_"Yes, I promise. I love you Buffy, and I always want to be with you. You're my bestest and closest friend! And when we're older, I'm gonna make you my wife!" Faith said proudly and happily, hugging Buffy closer._

_"But isn't that wrong? Daddy says it is, but Mommy says it's not wrong if you love the person," she replied._

_"My mom told me the same thing your mom did...so, when we meet again, first I'll make you my girlfriend, then ask you to be my wife!" smiled Faith._

_"I'd really like that Faithy, 'cause then we can be together forever!" Buffy exclaimed, smiling._

_"So, it's a promise then?" asked Faith, holding out her pinky. Buffy smiled, and took Faith's pinky with her own._

_"It's a promise!" They both smiled at each other sweetly._

_"Faith! It's time to go!" shouted Ms. Lehane, very aware of the love both her daughter and Buffy held for each other. She sighed sadly, 'I hope that when the time comes, and Buffy finds out about who Faith really is, they won't let it stop them from loving one another.' _

_"I gotta go now B, I'll miss you so much..." the brunette started to cry. _

_"I'll miss you too Faithy..." the blonde started crying more tears._

_"I love you, Buffy, don't ever forget me..." Faith said softly, still teary._

_"I could never forget you, I love you too Faith.." Buffy replied back. _

_Before Faith walked away, she leaned down and softly kissed the corner of Buffy's lips, "Remember our promise Buffy..." Then she turned around and walked towards her awaiting mother._

_"I won't Faithy, I promise," she whispered to the back of her departing friend, as she let more tears silently fall down her adorable face._

**A/N: **So, how was it? Did I do good or bad for my first time? Please send me feedback :) And the next chapter should be up in a few days..hopefully .


	2. Chapter 1: New Student in School

_**Connected Souls**_

_**Disclaimer: In Chapter 1**_

_**A/N: **__I forgot to mention, this is a somewhat AU, but there is vampire slaying and some ass kicking that's gonna happen, as well as magic lol. Also, some of the character may be a little OC. Anyways, enjoy! ^_^_

**Chapter 1:** New Student in School

_10 years later..._

In a small apartment, not too far from Sunnydale High, lay a young brunette woman, still sleeping. She lives on her own, for her papa passed away when she was 5, and her mother passed away last year from cancer. It is now 9 a.m., and Faith Lehane is suppose to go meet the principal at Sunnydale High to get everything settled before she is a fully registered student. So, Faith's alarm clock goes off, and she groans before turning the alarm off, and starts getting ready.

It is now 9:55 a.m., and Faith's house is only a 5 minute drive away. She never did care much for being early, if anything she prefers to be late. But, she figured, she should at least be on time for this. Before Faith leaves the house, she looks at different photos sitting a top her computer desk, one of her mama and papa with there hands on the shoulders of a younger Faith, and one of her mama and Faith when they moved to L.A., and finally one of a young blonde girl with her hand in a younger Faiths. However, Faith's gaze was more focused on the little blonde. She sighed wistfully, before she left the house. And then was on her way to the high school.

Faith arrived at the school, and headed straight for the principal's office. When she reached the big brown door that had 'Principal' on it, she knocked three times before she heard a 'Come in' from the other side. When she entered she saw a man that looked to be in his 30s or 40s and saw that his name was Rupert Giles (A/N: Don't remember Giles age). He turned away from the window and looked at Faith. "Ah, you must be Faith Lehane, am I correct?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's what they call me," she replied, looking bored.

"I see that you are transferring from L.A.?" he said.

"Yep," answered Faith. Giles was looking over her files and documents, and nodding his head as if answering a question in his head.

"Well, everything seems to be in order..." he trailed off, when something caught his eye. "Hm, it seems that you have no parents/guardians listed here."

Faith tensed, before replying, "I know, both my parents have passed away. And I ain't got no family 'round here, so I live on my own." Giles just nodded in understanding.

"Well in that case, seeing as you have no parents left, and you're 16, there shouldn't be any problems. However, if you need any help, no matter what, please know that I am here for you," Giles smiled.

"Sure, whatever, thanks, I guess," she replied stiffly, not really comfortable with him yet.

Then Giles hander Faith a piece of paper, and an agenda. "What's this?" asked Faith.

"That is your agenda and your classes. You will start school tomorrow. I hope you have a nice day, Faith," he replied, smiling gently. Faith just nodded and headed out the door. When Giles saw that she was completely out the door, he sighed. "Your time is coming soon, Faith, when you are to become one of the Chosen two slayers, alongside our other Chosen. I wish we could wait a bit longer, but the evil in this world sure don't like to be patient." Giles sighed once again, before going through the rest of Faith's documents. _It's going to be a long day..._

_**A/N:**__ Sorry it's so short, but it is like 2 in the morning right now, and I'm dead tired =.=...anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And don't worry, Buffy will come into the picture soon, most like next chapter...again, please send feedback, but nothing hurtful...next chapter will hopefully be done soon...^_^_


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Again, but Forgotten

_**Connected Souls**_

_**Disclaimer: In Part 1**_

_Hey all! Here's chapter 2! Sorry for the wait :) Enjoy! ^^_

**Chapter 2:** Meeting again, but Forgotten

It is the next day, and Faith is getting ready for her first day back in high school. At the moment, she is finishing her shower. When she steps out, she takes a look at herself in the mirror, and sighs sadly. _"Why did I have to be born this way? I feel like such a freak..."_ she thought sadly, for there hanging in between her legs was a penis, all flesh and everything, as well as a vagina underneath it. Faith sighed sadly once again, before drying off, and getting dressed.

It is now 8:30 a.m., and Faith finishes off her breakfast, and heads out the door. She jumps into her car, which is a Ferrari F430 Spider, and heads for school. When she arrives at school, she spots a group of people together by a tree. Within that group, there was a girl with red hair holding onto another girl's hand, who's hair is blonde. There was also a young man with brunette hair, chatting with another blonde. But, when Faith turned to face the blonde girl, her breath caught in her throat. She would recognize that blonde haired, green eyed, face anywhere. And one thought that came to her mind was, _'Buffy...'_

Faith felt as if her heart was going to burst out from her chest. She couldn't stop staring at Buffy. _"Damn...B is so beautiful. She grew into such a gorgeous woman. I wish I was there with her when she grew up..." _thought Faith sadly. What Faith didn't realize, was that she was still staring at her, and before Buffy could turn around to face her, she turned away and walked towards the school, and straight to her homeroom.

_Still outside..._

_"I could have sworn someone was staring at me..."_ thought Buffy. But she ignored it and turned back to the 'funny' story that Xander was telling. And then she completely forgot about the feeling of someone staring at her. Then the bell rang, and they all headed their seperate directions to get to their homeroom classes.

Buffy's homeroom class is math, and boy, did she ever hate math. Anyways, when Buffy took her seat, her teacher, Mrs. Fields _(A/N: Just making up names)_, walked into the class, greeting them all, and then she paused for a sec, before saying, "Okay class, today we have a new student, her name is Faith Lehane, please make her feel welcomed." With that said, Faith walked through the door, and silently gasped. There, she saw Buffy, who was oblivious to what the teacher had said. "Faith, please take the empty seat next to Buffy." Faith slowly made her way to the seat, but Buffy still seemed oblivious, which kinda hurt Faith, but Buffy was in deep thought. She was like for a few more moments, but then was snapped out of it, when Mrs. Fields, said, "Buffy, I hope you help make Faith more comfortable about being here. Anyways, moving on, please turn to page 200 of your math textbooks."

When Mrs. Fields said Faith, everything else was tuned out. All she heard was Faith, and she felt herself gasp slightly. Something felt so familiar about her, yet she couldn't quite place it. And when she turned to look at her, a flashback hit her.

_**Flashback...**_

_Two girls were sitting on the swings, one was crying and the other was trying to soothe her. Her flashback started fading out, but before it was completely done, she heard herself say, "Don't go!" and then everything went black._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey...hey..hey! Are you okay?" asked Faith, who saw Buffy blank out for a bit. Buffy blinked and turned to look at her, and felt her breath caught. Faith was so beautiful, and she almost lost track of thought again, before she remember that Faith had asked her a question.

"Ye..yeah, sorry, I'm fine..." she replied, before smiling and offering her hand. "Hi, I'm Buffy, sorry for blanking out like that..what's your name?"

At that moment, Faith felt like her heart was being stabbed, she was so hurt that Buffy, her childhood friend and still love of her life, forgot her. Buffy saw the deep pain and sadness in her eyes, but before she said anything, Faith replied, "Hi Buffy, my name's Faith, nice too meet you," she said with a forced smile, taking Buffy's hand and shaking it. But when they made contact, they both felt like lightning had just strucked them. It's jolts and tingles going all over their body at one simple touch.

They looked at each other, and then pulled abruptly away. "N-nice too meet you too, Faith," stuttered Buffy. Faith smiled slightly, but it was a sad smile, however, Buffy didn't notice, and then Faith turned away, feeling her world crash down around her.

An hour had passed, and it was time to go to their next class, Faith was the last one to go. Before she left the classroom, she looked out the window, and thought to herself, _"How...how could she forget me...? We made a promise...*sigh* it would be so much more less painful, if I didn't love her, but I do, I love her so much it hurts, I haven't even dated anyone since then. Gods...what am I going to do..?"_ With that, Faith headed to her next class. But before she turned around, she wiped the small teardrops that had poured down her face, falling down together like two streams headed to a waterfall, and walked away.

_**A/N: **__So how was it? Good? Bad? Please send me feedback, so that while the story is progressing, I can change it so that all of you will enjoy it! ^_^ Thanks for reading! Hopefully the next chapter will be better and will be updated soon! :)_


	4. URGENT!

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

CancerChikkie


End file.
